1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key storage containers, and more particularly, to key storage containers for receiving, storing and dispensing key storage tags each of which includes a key blank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical prior art locksmith operation, key blanks are stored on multi-panel, carousal storage racks where each panel includes a series of horizontally protruding hooks for holding key blanks having varying geometry.
Over a period of time, the locksmith depletes his inventory of particular key blanks and orders replacements. The replacement key blanks typically arrive in plastic baggies or conventional cardboard boxes each of which includes a number of identical key blanks. The locksmith then must open each baggie or box, remove the group of identical key blanks, locate the proper key blank carousel hook and thereby restock his inventory of key blanks.
The foregoing procedure is time consuming and subject to error, particularly the step of matching the new key blank inventory with the particular key blank hook.